Mixture
by Knoxus
Summary: For CRC. Mikan admired him from afar. Natsume admired her from afar. They distinguished each other using colors and eventually the colors shall mix to create something beautiful.


**Mixture_  
><em>**

_By: Ideal Reflection_**_  
><em>**

**_Purple  
><em>**

_He had those intimidating hazel eyes that could be easily mistaken for red. Unruly hair, tanned skin and pierced ears were all physical features that I have come to notice over the past few months that I've walked by him. He was a boy that worked under my father and had the respect of many employees who were lower and higher than his status. Even my gluttonous father took an extreme liking to him. He was a boy that I, Sakura Mikan, have fell in love with ever since I laid eyes on him. Cliche, I know but I am only speaking the honest truth. I noticed that he was quiet and distant when engaging in conversations, and responsible and hard-working when discussing business affairs. Sadly, I don't know him personally. His name, age and the branch that he works under was all one big mystery that I have yet to solve. Because of this, I decided to call him: Blue. Yes, the color blue. Why you may ask? Well, he was mysterious and calm towards others. The color just seem to suit him. Or, was it him that suited the color?_

_She had those honey brown eyes that seem to shine when she greets people. Auburn hair, pale complexion and florid lips were the only physical features that I have caught when I pass her multiple times in the hallways. She was the company president's daughter, someone who I have taken a liking too the many times I have seen her. Her spontaneous, happy-go-lucky personality amused me and I always wonder how a girl at her age can be so carefree. She was completely different from her father, who was hungry for money. Despite my close relationship with her father, I have never spoke of his daughter, nor do I know her name in the first place. I knew that only speaking of her will only cause trouble and unnecessary gossip around the workplace. I came to realize that the color: _red_ suited her well. It was vibrant, just like her. To me, the color suited her well. Or, was it her that suited the color?_

* * *

><p>A sweet lavender fragrance filled Natsume's nostrils as he stepped into his boss' office that early morning.<p>

"Did you call for me?" Natsume asked, showing his respect as he bowed slightly at the wealthy man that was sitting comfortably on a black couch, smoking a cigar.

"Ah, Natsume! Please, take a seat." The man grinned while signaling his best employee to take a seat in front of him. This wealthy man, also known as Sakura Mikan's father had three professional photographs laid out on a glass table. Natsume sat down on the white couch and took a glance at the three photos before turning his attention towards the man. "I am curious to know your opinion on these photos."

Natsume shifted his gaze downwards. The sweater that the model was wearing was something he had designed. "They're very well photographed. The lighting is superb and-"

The man let out a hearty laugh, "Maybe I should have been more clear with my question. I am curious to know your opinion on the _color_ of the sweater that these lovely ladies are wearing. In your opinion, which one would bring in more profit?"

Natsume rolled his eyes in a way that was not noticeable. The sweater was worn in three colors: purple, pink and beige. Natsume didn't even need to think twice before pointing towards the woman wearing the purple colored sweater. "Personally, I think purple would be a suitable color."

"Purple? Why do you say that?"

"I honestly prefer mellow colors. Purple seems like a romantic color that girls would like. It'll be a different color trend from those common colors like beige, that are seen on almost any kind of top these days."

The man laughed as if Natsume had made a funny joke, "Your argument is valid. I suppose pink would be too common as well?"

"In my opinion, purple would be a color that would be more desirable than pink with a sweater like this."

The man smiled and stabbed his cigar on a ash tray nearby. "Well-" He started collecting the photographs, "I apologize for taking up some of your time. You must be very busy with all the other projects going on."

Natsume stood up, "Not at all."

The wealthy man placed the photographs on his maroon colored desk and pressed a button on his telephone. "Yes sir?" The voice was high pitched and sweet. It was no doubt a female.

"You may send in my daughter now." The man replied while cutting the line off immediately. "You may leave now, Natsume. If there are any other problems, I'll be sure to contact you ASAP."

Natsume nodded and gave his boss a slight bow. As Natsume took his leave, he noticed a brunette walking towards the office. It was none other than the company president's daughter: Sakura Mikan. His eyes never drifted towards her; he passed her as if she was air. On the other hand, Mikan stole a quick glimpse at him, hoping that he would take notice of her presence. To her dismay, Natsume continued walking straight ahead, his gaze glued onto the marble wall. However, Natsume did take notice of one thing: The purple spaghetti top she was wearing.

"Father? What did you want to discuss with me?" Mikan asked as she entered the office. Her tone was unusually formal.

The man turned in his black chair, "You do not have any plans for tonight, do you?"

Mikan blinked several times, "No, I do not. Why-"

"There is someone I want you to meet." Her father interrupted.

The brunette raised a brow, "Someone you want me to meet?"

"Yes-" Mikan's father lit another cigar, "You are to meet your fiancee tonight."

Mikan's heart froze. What was her father talking about? "Fiancee? I-I don't understand."

The man laughed loudly, "You certainly do not need to trouble yourself over it. It's all been arranged. You're to meet the boy tonight for dinner and-"

"B-But, who is this boy? Are you asking me to marry someone I have never met?"

"That is exactly what I am asking." The man replied sternly, "You are at the age where you need to be committed and bring wealth to the Sakura family."

Mikan frowned heavily. "Committed? Bring wealth to the family? We are already wealthy as it is! As for being committed, I have not yet met the person who I wish to settle down with-"

The man stood up, almost knocking the chair to the floor, "Are you disobeying your own father? You are to meet this man _tonight_."

Mikan clenched her fists and her eyes swelled up with tears. Without uttering another word, the brunette silently left the room. Feeling extremely infuriated and frustrated, Mikan found herself sprinting towards the black elevator.

A boy with untidy raven colored hair had his hands stuffed tightly inside his pockets; the brunette was completely oblivious to this individual who had just witnessed the whole argument.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Who did he think he was as to force me, his own daughter, into marrying a total stranger? Even though he is my father, I refuse to comply to his wishes. I will not meet this man. Who knows what kind of a person he was? I doubt my father even knows him well. Though, I am certain that this man is rich. Being the gluttonous person my father was, he was only after the man's money. Taking away my happiness was something he definitely overlooked._

Mikan's father returned home that evening with high hopes for a successful meeting. As he pulled down the brass handle, he was greeted with an eerie silence that embraced the house.

"Mikan!" The man shouted, in hopes of his daughter appearing. However, there came no response. Instead, a middle aged man appeared from the kitchen. He was wearing a suit along with some white silk gloves and a pair of black slippers.

"Welcome home, Mr. Sakura."

The wealthy man threw his jacket onto the couch, "Sebastian, where is my daughter? Surely, she must be home by now."

"The madam is currently absent. However, she has left me with this." Sebastian pulled out a neon pink sticky note from his pocket, unfolded it neatly and handed it towards the man.

**_There's going to be a wedding. But, how can there be a wedding when there is no bride?_**

The man scowled and clenched his fist with the note buried in it. "Where did she go? Call her cell phone!"

Sebastian shook his head, "The madam left her cell phone with me and she didn't give me any information on where she might be going."

Feeling extremely infuriated at his daughter's actions, Mikan's father plopped himself down onto the couch. "This is just wonderful." He muttered sarcastically.

"Surely, the madam will be back before nightfall." Sebastian reassured.

"Who knows where she could have gone?"

Sebastian's gaze darkened, "Then, you must not know your own daughter." He mumbled.

"What was that, Sebastian?" The man asked, turning his attention towards the butler.

"Nothing at all, Mr. Sakura." Sebastian replied calmly. The man swiftly fished out his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his large variety of contacts. "Excuse my intrusion but who might you be calling at this hour?"

The man placed his phone against his ear, "Someone who has my complete trust on this matter- Oh, Natsume. I have an important task that I need you to do."

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Natsume sipped his coffee carefully. His eyes wandered onto the high-class furniture that was placed delicately around the Sakura household. What was this 'important task' that his boss spoke of?<p>

"Mr. Hyuuga, would you care for more sugar?" Sebastian asked, setting a cup of sugar on the glass table.

"No- thanks." Natsume replied. "I prefer my coffee bitter."

"Glad you can make it tonight, Natsume." The man rushed down the stairs, dressed in a different suit.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" Natsume asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm sure you know my daughter, yes?" The man replied as Sebastian handed him a cup of tea.

Natsume arched a brow, "I have seen her various times."

"I want you to find her." The man instructed. Well, ordered may be a better word.

"Find her?" Natsume asked while taking another sip.

"My daughter is missing."

Natsume's heart skipped a beat. He didn't even realize that he was gripping his cup tighter than usual. "Not that I am refusing, but shouldn't this be a job for the police?" He was trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Informing the police on this matter will only cause unnecessary attention. I do not need to have the Sakura name broadcasted on the evening news or headlined in newspapers." Natsume placed his cup down onto the plate. The cause of this must have been the conversation that he over heard from this afternoon. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business affairs to attend too. I'm sure you'll take care of this matter with ease."

Natsume blinked several times. He had no lead and no hints. How was he supposed to find a girl who he didn't even know the name of? Before Natsume could utter another word, the man had already escorted himself out the door. What a loving, caring father.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hyuuga." Sebastian interrupted Natsume's thoughts. "I believe you might find this helpful in your search."

Natsume's gaze shifted towards a small book that Sebastian was holding out with both hands. The cover was a dark crimson red with bright cherry blossoms blossoming from tree branches on the bottom left hand corner. On the right hand side, doves were descending down the cover which made it pleasing to the eye.

"What is this?" Natsume asked, taking the book from the butler's hands.

"The madam had requested me to give this to her father as a method of finding her. However-" Sebastian glanced sadly at the doorway.

"He doesn't give a damn." Natsume muttered as he opened the book.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel so helpless and pitiful. I feel frightened of what my father would do if I were to disobey his orders. I am merely running away from my own problems which is certainly not a very helpful solution. I want to go somewhere peaceful and calm to soothe this heavyhearted feeling that I've been hiding. But most of all, I want to tell Blue-San about my troubles. A person like him would cheer me up in no time._

Natsume arched a brow and turned to Sebastian after reading the entry, "Who's this person named blue?"

Sebastian gave him a small shrug, "I have never opened the diary."

Natsume closed the book and rushed towards the door. Sebastian watched with amusement as the eager boy escorted himself out.

"Seems like there is someone who cares for you, madam." Sebastian chuckled. The butler's gaze fell onto the cup of coffee that was not even halfway done.

* * *

><p>Somewhere peaceful and calm; there was only one place that Natsume can think of. The warm breeze brushed through Natsume's hair as he stared upon an open field. His eyes scanned the area, hoping to catch the silhouette of the young brunette. But, there was not a figure in sight. Maybe he got the wrong place? Natsume turned on his heel and fished out the brunette's diary from his pocket.<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_You come and go in my dreams; you're practically haunting me. I have fallen head over heels for you, but you never have even glanced my way._

Natsume stopped reading. Was she talking about this person who she called: Blue?

_Your distant attitude make me hesitate. Blue-San, you're full of mysteries and I hope to be the one who discovers each and every one of them. Become my savior. Take me away from this place; take me somewhere where there's less crowds. A place where it will be just the two of us, hand in hand. That way, I'll be able to stay lost in my thoughts without any disturbances._

His bangs hovered over his eyes. Despite his curiosity of wanting to discover this person named: Blue, Natsume knew that he had to focus on finding her first. And, judging by the position of the sun, time was certainly not on his side. Somewhere with not a lot of people. Natsume placed his hand on his chin, looking deep in thought. As the raven colored hair boy strolled down the streets of Tokyo, he found himself getting more and more frustrated by the minute. There were quite a few places where people didn't usually go and quite a few places that would be defined as 'peaceful.'

It was annoying to how broad these clues were.

A sudden vibration came from his other pocket, startling Natsume in the process. Once he fished out his phone, he hurriedly picked it up as it was from his boss.

"Natsume, do you have any news on my daughter?" The man asked.

Natsume sighed heavily; he should have expected this question right from the start. "Not yet."

"It's getting late, I wish you will approach this matter more urgently." He could sense the frown in the man's tone.

Natsume clenched his fists; his boss was making it sound like he was not even concerned for his daughter's safety. How could Natsume not be worried? She was the girl that he admired, found amusing and even loved.

"I'll be sure to call if anything comes up." On that note, Natsume cut the line.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Feeling clueless, he pulled out the diary and flipped towards the next entry. Sebastian did say that Natsume would find this helpful. There has to be some kind of big hint that would unveil her hiding place.

_Dear Diary,_

_My father loves to play games using money. He loves to gamble everything in life. I wouldn't be surprised if he would even gamble me, his own daughter, for something as shallow as money. I hate it. I hate what money does to people._

Natsume's gaze softened.

_Sebastian often tells me that he'll 'come around.' But so far, I've seen no progress. If everyone were to become this greedy, I rather have just enough to live on._

He clenched the diary.

_Blue-San, I wish that you'll never become what my father has became. A monster, who could throw everything away for the sake of money._

Despite her unhappiness with her life, Natsume realized that she never complained about her father keeping all the money to himself. She was thinking about her father and the person named Blue, who she desperately cared about.

_Blue-San. I wish that you'll never become what my father has became._

The words seem to echo at the back of his mind. Suddenly, Natsume's eyes widened and without even putting the diary back inside his pocket, he started to sprint. The sun was now at its final peak and the sky was washed with hints of red, orange and even yellow. It was a beautiful mix between the three, making the sky feel warm and vibrant.

Hyuuga Natsume found himself standing in front of a large cherry red gate. It was none other than the: Shinto Shrine, a place where people pay their respects to the Gods and to pray for good fortune. His hazel orbs scanned the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of a brunette. Gripping on the diary, he made his way into the shrine.

"Where are you?" He breathed, barely moving his lips. As he turned his head towards the left, he caught a glimpse of a girl wearing a purple long-sleeved dress. Her pale complexion and auburn locks were similar to hers. "So, you were here all along."

Mikan gasped and turned on her heel, directing her attention away from the cherry blossoms that were swiftly dancing to the breeze. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she gazed upon the person who was behind her.

"B-Blue-" Mikan quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

Natsume smirked upon hearing this. "Since I am named: _Blue_, I might as well name you _red_." He held out Mikan's diary. "Red seems to fit your personality."

"H-How did you-"

"Find you?" Natsume interrupted rudely. "Your butler kindly handed this to me to aid me in my search to find an idiot that ran off on her own." He shook the diary lightly.

Mikan frowned upon being called an idiot. "Y-You didn't have too." She couldn't stop stuttering.

"Well, are you going to come get this or not? Or, would you like me to read on?" Natsume had a sly smile plastered on his lips. It was like he was teasing her and provoking her to come closer.

At first, Mikan hesitated. Her heart was beating rapidly and her cheeks were turning a bright red. But, his captivating smirk made her walk towards him. After all, Hyuuga Natsume was the one who captured her heart.

"Why did you come here?" Mikan choked out.

Natsume scoffed, "Who were you expecting? Your money-loving father?"

The brunette's gaze fell towards her feet. She should have known that her father wouldn't have came for her. "So, he asked for you to find me instead?"

"He trusts me and he doesn't want the media to know about your stupidity."

Mikan scowled, "Stop-"

Natsume wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist, pulling her closer to him. Mikan's heart started to race as she stared into Natsume's hazel eyes.

"The only benefit that comes out of working for your father is that I got the chance to meet a girl like you." Natsume breathed.

Mikan was so close to him that she could hear his rapid heartbeat. And more or less, he could hear hers. "Y-You have never even spoken to me before. How could you-"

"All these months that we've walked past each other, I was bound to take notice of you sooner or later." Natsume flashed the brunette his signature smirk. "Spontaneous, cheerful and out-going. I was drawn to you."

Mikan went weak in the knees. If Natsume wasn't holding her, she would have just dropped to the ground. "Why haven't you talked to me?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Natsume fired back. "Talking to the company president's daughter would only cause unnecessary gossip. Also, your father wouldn't be too happy with me now, would he?"

Mikan pushed Natsume back slightly, "I-I wouldn't care! My father-"

"Is an inconsiderate jerk?" Natsume finished. "Trust me, I know he is."

The brunette refused to look Natsume in the eye. "I am surprised you would say that about him. My father loves you because you're responsible and-"

"Responsible? You described me as being distant." Natsume smirked.

Mikan snatched her diary from Natsume's hands. "Y-You don't need to know that."

"I also know that you recently bought a polka-dot patterned underwear." Natsume added.

The color drained from the brunette's face. "Perv-"

Mikan didn't even have a chance to finish before Natsume pressed his lips firmly on hers. The brunette's eyes widened, unable to hide the shock that was portrayed on her face. Unconsciously, Mikan started to kiss him back. It was a pure and innocent kiss that was usually shared on a first date.

Natsume released her and directed his attention on the brunette's attire. "Last time I saw you, you were wearing a purple top. Now, you're wearing a purple dress?"

"S-So? I love the color." Mikan responded, feeling Natsume's question came off a bit rude.

"You love the color because I'm blue, you're red and we mix together to make-"

"Purple." Mikan finished as Natsume pulled her in for another kiss.

The second kiss that they shared was romantic, with his arms around her body and her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Ideal Reflection:<strong> Hello everyone. My sister and I came up with this idea and she thought it would work brilliantly for the CRC (Color Representation Challenge.) I want to thank: **GA Oneshot Challenge** for making this contest for writers to join. :) I would post up the link to his/her profile but some of the letters keep getting cut off.

**Challenge Period:** December 21 - January 27

**Voting Period:** January 28 - 30

**Announcement of results:** January 31

_Lots of Love._


End file.
